This invention relates to a tree climbing platform which is particularly adapted for use by hunters, such as deer hunters, which use the platform to climb a tree and then support the hunter at an elevation above the ground.
Heretofore in the art to which our invention relates, many devices have been proposed for climbing trees and supporting hunters from the tree, such as the tree climbing devices shown in the Baker U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,111 and the Dye U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,645. Such prior art devices have horizontal platforms with the inner ends thereof biting into the adjacent side of a tree to thus secure the platform to the tree. Where the inner edge of the platform engages the tree, excessive pressures are placed on the portion of the platform which engages the tree whereby the platform is damaged or is split due to the heavy weight of the hunter supported thereon. This is especially true in view of the fact that the platform of such a device defines an elongated lever with the fulcrum point being at the point of contact with the tree and the force applied being the weight of the hunter adjacent the free or outer end of the platform. On the other hand, when the hunter stands on the platform adjacent the tree, a downward force in a vertical direction is applied adjacent the tree engaging portion of the platform whereby the inner end of the platform would have a tendency to rotate or slide downwardly relative to the tree since such a force would not be in a direction to cause the tree engaging edge to bite into the tree.
Another disadvantage with prior art tree climbing devices has been the fact that such devices have supporting structures which extend upwardly above the supporting platform in position to interfere with movement of the hunter and also interferes with the positions that the hunter can sit on the platform. Also, prior tree climbing devices have been complicated in structure and require the assembly or disassembly of many parts as the platform is assembled for climbing and is then disassembled for removal from the tree.